


his sun

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: No matter how deep in dark space Sans is, he will always love his sun.
Series: tales of the unexpected [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 26





	his sun

The small skeleton floats within a tiny clean white room, the walls were close enough that if it would move in any direction, it would hit them almost instantly.

  
Then eye sockets blink open, empty pools of black stare at the whiteness that surrounds its skull.

  
“mmm...” Sans hums to himself, “how long have i slept for?”

  
The skeleton shifts its body, allowing his arms to hit the wall, the claw-like fingertips began tapping against the side. A series of beeping sounded with each tap until an opening appeared by his feet.  
“wonder who turned off the gravity?” He mumbles aloud, laying his hands flat upon the ‘ceiling’ he pushes his form out of the opening.

  
He came to be in another room, much larger than the one he was sleeping in.

  
With a final push against the cool metal white walls, sans found floating towards the centre. Of the room, doing slow spins as he went.

  
His eternal grin widens greatly; he forces his body to a stop before changing directions, coming up to another wall he bent his knees and twisted to place on the surface, swinging his arms behind him, he did a mighty jump and flew towards a doorway, with arms now outstretched.

  
Then he quickly switches his form like that of Superman’s classic flying pose.

  
Sans was laughing like mad all the way until he reaches the opening. Getting out of his pose he grabs hold of one of the many handles which framed the doorway. It leads into a long tunnel, placing his right hand on the sides, he pushes, then with his left, he did continue the same over and over.

  
On entering a new room his laughter dies down, his grin returns full force. He moves along the walls with more speed than before, until he reaches the top and threw himself up and opening his body out like a star jump form, he turns round to stare out of a giant window for a ceiling.

  
Sans gazes out at the planet below, the sun peeking behind, casting half in darkness, beyond them there the endless stars on the blackness of space.

  
The little astronaut reaches the glass, places both on the cool surface he stays like that for the rest of the day, never wanting to turn away from beautiful breathtaking sight in front of him.

  
Blinking Sans stares up at his old and now unfamiliar ceiling, it had been fifty years since monsterkind’s freedom, he thought the brat would do so again one day.

  
With a sad sigh, the skeleton rolls over, closing his eyes against the bitter despair that was brewing within him.

’i think i gonna fall...’ Sans thinks numbly, his hopes and dreams there gone, he could not do it anymore, not after that run.

  
Suddenly he hears a loud bang and crashes coming from somewhere in his house, he frowns slightly, trying to remember the forgotten.

  
”SANS!” A voice from his past shouts and all thoughts flee. He waits in silence. The sound of heavy footsteps came next, followed by a fist slamming against his door, “BROTHER! TIME TO GET UP! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!”

  
Sans blinks, then closes them tight. It had been years since he last seen or even heard from Papyrus. He often wondered how two brothers as close they were could fall so far apart that there had been a planet between them.  
The wooden door flew open, crashing on the wall, the wood wall already had a hole there from the many times the hob went into it.

  
Sans grins slightly and after his eyes open at the same place he said: “*why did the skeleton want to see his brother?”

  
”WHY?” Papyrus demands, marching over to the mattress, with hands-on-hips he towers over, with an odd smile on his jaws, his eyes glow a happy orange.

  
”*because he was so boney without him.” Sans answers, his single eye glows back a light blue filling his left socket, the small skeleton found that he did not mind losing his stars if he had his ‘sun’ here with him.


End file.
